Shooting for the Stars
by Watashi To Boku
Summary: For the chance to add more drama in their lives, (because who doesn't want that) two teens begin their double lives, part timing at the Shining Agency and living as normal high school students.
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV

* * *

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, NATSUKI!"

"Ehhhhh? But this dress would look _SO CUTE_ on you, Syo-chan!"

Chaotic was what described the morning of Shining's office.

"STAY AWAY, NATSUKI, AND STOP CALLING ME CUTE, I'M MANLY, MANLY!" Kurusu Syo screams, while using the wooden coffee table as a shield from the tall, glasses wearing giant, who was also carrying a frilly pink dress.

Everyone was inside Shining Saotome's office, even Ringo and Hyuuga.

Well, everyone except Saotome himself.

"Why the hell is the man who called us here the last one to arrive?!" Ranmaru says, feet propped upon the other coffee table not being used as a shield.

"Don't burst a blood vessel, Ran-Ran!" Reiji remarks, and then hiding behind the closest human shield, Tokiya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah! That voice!"

Random spotlights dance around the room, and they all point at the door.

…

…

Nothing.

"…Shini-" "BOO!" "KYAAA?!"

Haruka screams, jumping back to see Shining behind her.

"AHAHAHAH! IT'S NICEEE TO SEEEE THAT EVERYONE IS HEREEEE, NOW YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHY YOU HAVE ALL BEEN CALLED HERE!"

Drumroll.

"Just get to the point already." Hyuuga says.

Shining coughs.

"There shall be two new arrivals to the Master Course! However, these two are here on special conditions!" Shining exclaims, then wildly spinning on his office chair.

He stops to put his elbows on the table, hands folded onto each other.

"They shall be part time workers of the Shining Agency.

"Part-time workers?" Haruka questions, similar looks of confusion are on the faces of the others.

"YESSS, MISSSSS NANAMI, PART-TIME WORKERS!" He jumps up from his chair only to sit back down. "One is a part-time idol while the other is a part-time MC."

"An MC? That's new." Ringo comments.

"Alsooo. They shall be attending regularrrr schooool while attending the Masterrr Courrrse."

"Hah?!" Why don't they just focus on their careers? And do they even have the experience to work? Since they are still in school, why don't they just attend Saotome Academy?" Syo lets out a string of questions.

"I AMMM ONLY TELLINGGG YOU WHAT IS TOLD AND NOTHINGGG MORE!" Shining shouts throughout the room.

…

…

…

"Well then, where are they now?"

Random spotlights that were never noticed before started dancing around the room once again.

"YES, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET TO THAAAAAAT!" Shining proceeds to jump over his desk.

The dancing lights stop at the door yet again.

"INTRODUCING, PART-TIME IDOL SUZUKI KEIKO AND PART-TIME MC HAYATE KATO!"

* * *

**Boku: ImscaredImscaredImscaredImscared**

**Watashi: XD Ahahaha….it's not half-bad~ -thumbs up-  
**

**Boku: Please review to tell me your thoughts, I NEED THEM -faints-**

**Watashi: BOKU, DON'T DIE ON MEEEEE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Third person P.O.V.

* * *

...

…

…

"Do we go in now?" A voice.

"…You go in first, Kato-tan."

_Creeeeeeek_

A head of black and blue popped through the door, also revealing bright green eyes.

"Uh…. Hello…"

…

"Just get inside, Kato-tan!" With that, the teen was kicked into the room, falling flat on his face.

"Was that really necessary?!"

"Well you were blocking the doorway!" A gray-eyed girl with red mid-back length hair entered the room.

Sweat drops were falling from several people at this point.

"You're the one who-""Ahem." Shining interrupts.

"Oh!" Whoops!"

Both of the teens straightened up, the boy, known as Kato, dusting himself off.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hayate Kato, part time MC, let's work together!"

"I am Suzuki Keiko; you can call me Keiko-chan or Kei-chan!" I'm looking forward to working with you all!" Keiko does a small twirl and curtsy with the skirt she was wearing.

'She's so cute!' Natsuki thinks, flowers popping up around him.

'What's with all these flowers?!' Syo starts to swat away at the blooming flowers.

* * *

There was a round of introductions around the room.

"Kurusu Syo." Syo finishes the introductions of the STARISH members.

'Oh. My. God. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THE KURUSU SYO! Is this a dream?!' Keiko internally fangirls.

After the end of introductions, Shining had yet another thing to announce, "New arrivals would normally be assigned to live with a senior, howeverrrrr, due to the lack of suitable female idols in the agency, Misssss Suzuki will not be assigned a seniorrrr. Instead, she may ask for help from the all of youuuu." Shining gestures to STARISH.

'I'm going to be helped by Kurusu Syo?! This is the happiest moment of my life!' Keiko was about to burst into happiness.

"As for you," Shining dramatically points at Kato, "You can ask me for help!"

Kato seemed to have paled a few shades.

"Or either one of us if you want!" Ringo says, gesturing to himself and Hyuuga.

'That's a relief…' Kato sighs.

"Are you seriously going to accept these amateurs into the Master Course? These two probably don't even know the fundamentals!" Ranmaru states.

"I agree with Kurasaki-senpai, these two are inexperienced, even if they are just working 'part-time'" Tokiya says, giving a cold stare at the new comers. Similar looks of non-acceptance were on some faces.

The atmosphere tensed a bit.

"THAT IS ENOUGHHH!" Shining breaks the silence. "If you have any doubts that these two can handle working part-time, then we shall use the Idol Training cards and the other fundamental tests prove that they are worthy enough to be in the Master course! Now, I have a meeting arranged, so I shall see you two," He looks at Keiko and Kato, "after I come back!"

Shining runs toward the open window and jumps out to latch onto a ladder attached to a helicopter above.

For the next two hours, Keiko and Kato went through a series of tests proving that they were capable of succeeding in the music world. This included the Idol Training cards, (which Keiko won because Kato kept picking the wrong cards) pop quizzes, singing, (which Kato proved he was terrible at) retrieving random unrelated items, seeing how many laps they could run around the dorms until they dropped dead, (Keiko: 11; Kato: 12) and reactions to certain situations to test reactions in public. (Keiko almost strangled Ren for making pick-up lines and Kato got punched in the gut)

Now the two collapsed onto one of the couches, clearly exhausted from the events that happened during the last two hours.

"You peasants have proven yourselves worthy of being in the Master Course." Camus says, pointing his rod at the two limp figures.

"But you both are still amateurs." Ranmaru says.

"With enough time and experience, they'll shine brightly." Masato comments.

"Thank you...?" Kato says while lying on the couch.

"I'm just really excited that we get to work with everyone, especially Kurusu-kun!" Keiko exclaims.

"Eh? W-well I guess I'm looking forward to work with you too..." Syo says, flustered from the dear fan of his.

"To welcome you two to the Master Course, I made everyone cookies!" Natsuki cheerfully holds the tray of burnt cookies.

"Oi, Natsuki, they just entered the Master Course, don't take them out now!"

"Would you like to have the first one, Syo-chan?"

"NO THANKS!" Syo hides behind the couch.

"Thank you for the offer, Shinomiya-san, but we have to unpack our stuff..." Kato stares at the charred cookies.

"And we also have to practice for our concert." Otoya says, there was a STARISH concert in two weeks.

"I'll get the music sheets from my room." Haruka stands up along with Keiko and Kato; the three of them go to the Women's Dormitory.

"Why is Kato following them?"

"Maybe he is helping Keiko unpack or something."

"Oh."

Several minutes later, Haruka returned with the music sheets and the members of STARISH spent the rest of the afternoon practicing.

And with that concludes the meeting of the new arrivals.

* * *

**Watashi: AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Boku: Sorry for the long update**

**Watashi: AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Boku: Is it that funny...**

**Watashi: I'm laughing at you**

**Boku: Well thank you very much.**

**Watashi: Please review so she knows what I'm laughing about~! ;D**

**Boku: I'd like to say thank you to HarmonizeMelody, ELEMENT21, and FushojiKouhai for reviewing/following/favoriting  
**


End file.
